A Chatroom With A Secret
by Heyarandomgal
Summary: Basically Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily, Becker and Jess are in a chatroom and and Becker and Jess are acting weird read on to find out what it is. Chapter 1 & 2 edited 03/02/14
1. Why Are You Acting Weird?

**Ok so this was a random idea and it's probably going to be rubbish but I had to write it!**

**It's probably a one-shot so enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval**

**Thanks to Sarcastic-Bones for the beta read so because of that this is dedicated to them! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate Girl<strong> – Jess

**Call Me Action Man And You Die** – Becker

**Plant Boy** – Matt

**Emily** – Obviously Emily :D

**Animal Lover** – Abby

**I'm A Genius** – Connor

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chocolate Girl<strong>__, __**Call Me Action Man And You Die**__, __**Plant Boy**__, __**Emily**__, __**Animal Lover **__and __**I'm A Genius **__have all signed in_

**Chocolate Girl **- Hey guys

**Plant Boy** – Hey Jess

**Emily** – Hello Jess

**Animal Lover** – Hi Jess

**I'm A Genius** – Hey Jess! :D

**Call Me Action Man And You Die** – Hi Jess

**I'm A Genius** – What's everyone doing?

**Plant Boy** – Me and Emily are watching TV

**I'm A Genius** - Me and Abby are watching Doctor Who

**Animal Lover **- Not by choice. What about you Becker?

**Call Me Action Man And You Die** - Oh, I'm, um… watching TV

**Chocolate Girl** - Same, but obviously not with Becker… I'm at my sister house, in my room - all by myself - nothing unusual there

_**Animal Lover**__ has invited __**I'm A Genius**__, __**Chocolate Girl**__, __**Call Me Action Man And You Die**__,__** Emily**__ and __**Plant Boy**__ to put their Webcam on_

_**I'm A Genius**__, __**Emily**__ and __**Plant Boy**__ have accepted the request_

**Plant Boy** - Ok, then… I think we've gathered that Jess and Becker aren't in the same house, which we already know, because Jess, you're at your sister's house, and Becker's at his brother's

**Call Me Action Man And You Die** - I know. It's… just in case you forgot

**Animal Lover** - Well, we didn't. But we have noticed that you're acting weird…

**Call Me Action Man And You Die** - Weird? We're not acting weird. Why would you say that?

**I'm A Genius** - Well, you are both acting weird. And Becker never acts like this

**Chocolate Girl** - You can't say anything about me: I'm acting normal

_**Animal Lover **__has invited __**Chocolate Girl **__to put their Webcam on_

_**Chocolate Girl **__has declined the request_

**Chocolate Girl** - I can't put it on, I've not got any make-up on… and I'm in my pyjamas

**I'm A Genius** - Jess you look fine without make-up on and your pjs are cute

**Chocolate Girl** - I will later, but atm I'm going to get a drink, brb

**Emily** - OK, bye Jess

_**Chocolate Girl **__has changed their status to busy_

**Plant Boy** - What about you, Becker?

**Call Me Action Man And You Die** - SJnshnfuafhj

**Animal Lover** - Becker?

_**Call Me Action Man And You Die **__has signed out_

**I'm A Genius** - What's happened to Becker?

**Emily** - I'm not sure, but Jess is taking a long time to get a drink

**Animal Lover** - I've been to Jess' sister's house, and the computer is upstairs and the kitchen is downstairs near the back of the house - it takes a while to get back

_**Call Me Action Man And You Die **__has signed in_

**Plant Boy** - What happened, Becker?

**Call Me Action Man And You Die** - Sorry… computer crashed

**Animal Lover** - No problem, Becker. So do you wanna turn your Webcam on?

**Call Me Action Man And You Die** - I don't think I can. My brother's laptop is really old and it keeps freezing. I don't want to overload it

_**Chocolate Girl **__has changed their status to online_

**Chocolate Girl** - Sorry I took so long. My sister trapped me in a conversation!

**Emily** - Don't worry about it Jess

**Call Me Action Man And You Die** - I wonder how-

_**Call Me Action Man And You Die **__has signed out_

**I'm A Genius** - Jess, are you going to put your Webcam on now everyone else has, even Emily?

**Chocolate Girl** - Fine! If it means you'll stop moaning about it being off!

_**Chocolate Girl **__has put her Webcam on_

**Emily** - Jess, where are you?

**Chocolate Girl** - I told you - my sister's house

**Plant Boy** - So why does the wall behind you have pictures of all of us together on it?

**Chocolate Girl** - Oh, that's because this is my room in my sister's house

**Animal Lover** - Since when did you get your own room there?

**Chocolate Girl** - Well, I visit loads… so the office was turned into my room

_"Jess!"_

**Animal Lover** - Who was that?

**Chocolate Lover** - Oh, it's just my sister's boyfriend

**I'm A Genius** - But it sounded just like Becker…

**Chocolate Lover** - Why would I be with Becker?

**Emily** - I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that it was Becker

**Chocolate Girl** - Well, it wasn't

_"Jess! Food's ready!"_

**Plant Boy** - That's definitely Becker

**Chocolate Girl** - My sister's boyfriend just sounds like him. That's all.

**I'm A Genius** - I guess he looks just like him as well

**Chocolate Lover** - What are you on about?

_"Jess, I said that- oh hi guys."_

**Animal Lover** - Hey Becker. Nice boxers.

**Chocolate Lover **- Err, I've got to go. bye!

**I'm A Genius** - Not so fast!

**Chocolate Girl** - Fine. What do you want to know?

**Emily** - Let's start with the obvious - why is Becker standing behind you in his boxers?

**Chocolate Girl** - Um… because, well… basically it's really simple…

**Animal Lover** - Get to the point Jess.

_"Basically, I'm in my boxers at Jess' house because we're dating. It's pretty obvious."_

"_Becker!"_

**I'm A Genius** - Since when?

**Chocolate Girl** - Um… two weeks…

**Animal Lover** - 2 WEEKS? Why didn't you tell us?

_"Well, we didn't want the teasing."_

**Emily** - Well, I won't tease you and Matt won't either.

**Plant Boy** - I won't?

**I'm A Genius** - I'll try not to… but you know me: I might _accidentally _make a comment… but I'll try not to

**Animal Lover** - I wouldn't anyway

**Chocolate Lover** - That's good, but we've got to go, like Becker said food's ready, so bye! :)

**Emily** - Bye Jess, bye Becker.

_**Chocolate Lover **__has signed out_

**Emily** - I know I said we weren't going to tease them… but what they don't know can't hurt them, right?

**I'm A Genius** - Emily, I'm liking you more and more everyday! I can't believe Action Man finally asked her out!

**Plant Boy** - I know, it's about time! I was this close to locking them in a cupboard together!

**Animal Lover** - I was just going to make Becker jealous by setting Jess up with my brother! Now _that's _desperate!

_**Chocolate Girl **__has signed in_

* * *

><p><strong>Well done for getting through that pointless random ff! :)<strong>

**I have a new respect for people who do loads of chapters of a chat room ff it's effort typing the names and putting them in bold!**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully someone somewhere liked this please review thanks! :)**


	2. Becker Being Happy?

**This was going to be a one shot but everyone's reviews really cheered me up so I decided to add another chapter but beware it may not be good!**

**And please don't forget to review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plant Boy<em>**_, __**Emily**__, __**Animal Lover **__and __**I'm A Genius **__have all signed in._

**I'm A Genius**- Is it just me or are Becker and Jess acting weird now that we know about them

**Plant Boy **- Yeah when I told Becker that we were going to get more EMD's and instead of arguing that we should use proper guns he just agreed with me straight away.

**Emily** - And Jess is extra happy now and that is scary because you wouldn't think that Jess could get happier.

**Animal Lover** - And they're both sickenly sweet and lovey dovey.

**_Becker's Girl_**_ and __**Jess' Guy **__have signed in._

**Animal Lover **- See what I mean.

**Becker's Girl** - Hey everyone :)

**Plant Boy **- Hey Jess, Hey Becker.

**Jess' Guy -** Hey Matt, hey everyone else! :)

**I'm A Genius **- Becker using smiley faces? Have I died or hit my head?

**Jess' Guy **- No you haven't Connor we'd miss you too much if you died

**Animal Lover **- Ok now I'm scared

**Becker's Girl** -It's alright Abby nothing's wrong we're just both happy you should be happy too! :)

**Plant Boy **- We're happy for you Jess but we're just not used Becker being as happy as you.

**Emily **- I've known you two for quite a while now and Captain Becker's only being truly happy when he was with you Jess so I'm happy for you two.

**Becker's Girl **- Aww thanks Emily! :)

**Emily **- But I have to agree with everyone it is a bit weird Becker being this happy.

**Jess' Guy **- Is it wrong to be happy? I'm just in love :)

**I'm A Genius **- This is too freaky I'm gonna go bye everyone!

**Animal Lover **- Yeah I might go too bye everyone.

**Becker's Girl -** Bye guys! :)

**Plant Boy **- Bye guys

**Emily** - Bye Connor, bye Abby.

**Jess' Guy **- Bye guys! :)

**_Animal Lover _**_and __**I'm A Genius **__have signed out.  
><em>  
><strong>Plant Boy<strong> - So then Becker what do you prefer EMD's or proper guns?

**Jess' Guy **- Obviously I prefer proper guns but the EMD's are really good and effective and it's your choice to use the EMD's and I respect that.

**Plant Boy **- Ok this is way too weird now I'm going to go what about you Emily?

**Emily **- Yeah I'm definitely leaving Becker hates the 'pea-shooters.'

**Jess' Guy **- Emily don't be so mean to Matt the EMD's are a great idea and he's really clever for coming up with the idea.

**Emily **- I'm sorry I didn't mean any offence to anyone.

**Plant Boy -** Don't worry about it Emily.

**_Plant Boy_**_ and __**Emily**__ have signed out._

**Jess' Guy** - Do you want to come to the armoury I'm bored :)

**Becker's Girl **- Sure I'll be there in a minute :)

* * *

><p><strong>Jess' P.O.V.<strong>

"Hey sorry I took so long I had to find a cover for the ADD." I said walking over to him and sitting his lap.

"Don't worry your here now." Becker said holding my hands.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but I have an idea." Becker said letting go of my hands and leaning down.

"What's that then?" I asked wrapping my hands around his neck.

"You'll see." Becker said before kissing me.

"Yeah that's a good idea but I thought you weren't the kind of person for kissing at work." I said smiling.

"Well what can you say love makes you do weird things." Becker said leaning down again and kissing me but more passionately this time and I was in paradise.

"Becker do you- Whoa! Sorry guys." Matt said.

"Don't worry Matt what were you saying?" Becker said as I got off his lap.

"Oh I just wanted to ask you if you and Jess wanted to come to the pub with us later."

"Of course we'll come what time?" Becker said getting up and putting his arm round my waist.

"We were going to go when work finished is that alright?" Matt said.

"Yeah sure see you then." Becker said before Matt turned around and left the room.

"Do you wanna carry on what we started?" I said turning back round and sitting back down.

"Sure why wouldn't I want to kiss the most beautiful girl in the world?" Becker said making me smile before he leant down to carry on the kiss from before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully you liked this chapter and if anyone wants me to I'll write what happens at the pub as a separate ff :)<strong>

**I know it's a bit late but Happy New Year to you all!****  
><strong>

**Please review thanks! :)**


End file.
